zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Nakajima
Aki Nakajima is the Protagonist of the 25th Period of the series and in the first chapter of the 7th manga. Her and her mother were moving into a new apartment complex after being fed up with drama at her old home. Bio Appearance Aki has a boyish appearance, wearing basic attire and having short hair framing her face that barely curls on end beneath her ears. Her bangs are mostly on the left of her head with a split on the right corner, and she has a small cowlick. Personality Aki is a quiet girl who initially appears to suffer from trust issues due to events prior to the story. As she gets to know people she is shown to be friendly, although she still suffers from doubt and anxiety over being an inconvenience and gossip. History Aki and her mother are moving to a new apartment away from her old home as she recalls the argument she got into with her friend two months prior at school. It had gotten so bad that she didn't even want to return to school, but her father would make her. Her mother disagreed with this and they split up, and knowing she's the cause of it causes her grief. While taking items up to her new apartment Aki is called by her father but hardly acknowledges his words until hanging up as her mother returns and tells Aki that everything will be okay. In this time she gets to know her new neighbors, including Oda, who has a daughter that tutors another girl within the complex and she offers to let Aki attend once they find out she stopped going to school. They are also given a large amount of food and knowing they won't need to go shopping, Aki quickly realizes how different ths place is from their old home, recalling how the neighbors liked to gossip about her and act like she couldn't hear them. She is relieved she can finally put this all behind her and move on as she gets to know everyone. Initially she fears being an inconvenience but soon finds comfort after being told that everyone is part of their family. However, things begin to darken after Aki prepares to leave for the nearby store to get a new notebook. She is stopped by Oda and a few other women, who begin interrogating her about her reason for leaving and briskly inform her that she doesn't need to leave because they have everything there. As she expresses confusion, she is shaken after they take her phone off of her and smash it and ends up running from them and taking shelter within a bush. She is further convinced that something is wrong when she makes a mad dash for home to find neighbors digging through her garbage and finding items she got outside of the apartment, pointing out she could have easily asked another neighbor if she wanted them. As her mother returns, Aki momentarily expresses relief until she finds her making the same expression as the neighbors as she reveals that she quit work so that she won't ever have to leave again. She is terrified as more neighbors begin to appear, and she runs back into the apartment and locks the door behind her before hiding in her bedroom. As she panics and recalls what Oda had said earlier, she listens as the angry people outside begin to make threats, but when a phone begins to ring she realizes it must be her father and she eagerly picks it up, finding that her mother never unpacked the bag she saw it in. She hurriedly informs her dad that something is wrong and begs that he comes to pick her up and he agrees, saying that he wants to be a family again and that they can talk everything over when he gets them. After he arrives her father expresses confusion with her behavior, remarking on how kind the neighbors are. He tries to speak to her as Aki hides behind the locked door, but she soon comes to a realization while curled up on the floor; she can either continue to live in fear, or she can move on from her past life and be happy to live in a place that accepts her. She slowly rises and opens the door to find everyone outside waiting for her, and in this time she becomes one of them: a happy person who no longer fears others and has no reason to be hurt by the outside world- because she never leaves her family. A while later she sends her teacher a letter informing them that she won't be returning. She is very happy in her new home and she gets everything she needs there. As a few women walk by the apartment and begin discussing it and how strange the people inside are, Aki is shown observing them from the shadows of her curtains. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 25 5.jpg Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females